1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of insect bait dispensing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Probably the most common insect bait container is of the type having a funnel-like top which ends in either a straight sided neck or it might have an annular lip defining the distal end thereof. In either event, the interior of the neck is unobstructed allowing for free discharge of the insects. This type bait container normally incorporates a cork or rubber stopper to prevent unintentional discharge or loss of the insects. The insects used for bait are rather costly and the unintentional loss is not only expensive but is frustrating since the fisherman is noneffective when he is without bait. Usually this nonintentional loss of bait is a result of undue care in replacing the stopper or it is improperly inserted which means that it probably will fall out as the fisherman is engaged in his endeavor. It should also be mentioned, that oftentimes the fisherman is standing in water up to his waist which means that he can't lay any of his gear down while baiting his hook. This obviously aggravates the task of baiting the hook and oftentimes the stopper is simply not replaced, i.e., particularly during those times when the fish are biting actively. Also, these same problems not only apply to women, children, and handicapped persons, but are even more pronounced particularly since these latter groups of fishermen usually refrain from touching the bait with their hands while baiting their fishhook.